Ultimate Reploid X
by Link Collins
Summary: X is having depressing thoughts that have yet to be reviled. Then Mavericks escape everywhere! Can our heroes save the world! (authors note: I have NEVER played a MegaMan X game so don't judge!) :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Capcom, MegaMan, or any of its characters. And that's that.**

Underlined text is X's journal

(My {author's} thoughts)

_Characters thoughts_

"_Radio speech."_

_**ULTIMATE REPLOID X**_

_**Chapter One**_

Dear journal, or at least that's what I think I'm supposed to write…Any way I thought I would write a Journal program to keep my daily events with me. However, I really don't have anything to right today. So, X out.

X sat on his recharge station staring up at the ceiling.

"Yo, X!"

X sat up.

"Oh, hey Zero…," X trailed off.

"Hey X somethin' wrong?"

"Well," X started," "It's just that-"

X was cut off by a large alarm going off throughout Hunter Base.

"Attention all hunters," the alarm said, "Mavericks have escaped from Maverick Prisons all over Able city! All hunters, report to your acquired zones IMEDIETLY!"

"Guess we better get going, huh?" Zero said.

X nodded and followed Zero out the door.

The whole city was in chaos. Mavericks. Mavericks everywhere! Strangely though not only Mavericks were there but also drones that seemed to be built only for causing chaos and destruction only. Some hunters called them mindless drones because all they did was just shoot their weapons randomly and everywhere. They didn't even try to aim. So, as turned out, it was little effective. They ended up shooting each other more than anyone else. So it was kind of entertaining to look at.

"_X, Zero, do you copy?"_

"Roger that Alia," X said.

"What's our next order?" Zero finished.

"_X, you are needed to take the new experimental Ride Armor down to-"_

"Wait," X started, "THE new experimental Ride Armor?!"

"_What other new experimental Ride Armor do we have? What kind of stupid question is that?! Anyway, yes X, THE new Ride Armor."_

"…Then what?" X asked.

"_Oh! Right uh… sorry. You need to take the new EX-16 Ride Armor to the downtown area where ice breathing robots are freezing everyone and everything. Break the ice AFTER defeating the icebots in that area."_

"Roger!" X stated and bolted to the Mech storage area.


	2. Vile Intensions

**I do NOT own Capcom, MegaMan, or any of its characters. And that's that.**

Underlined text is X's journal

(My {author's} thoughts)

_Characters thoughts_

"_Radio speech."_

_**ULTIMATE REPLOID X**_

_**Chapter One**_

Dear journal, or at least that's what I think I'm supposed to write…Any way I thought I would write a Journal program to keep my daily events with me. However, I really don't have anything to right today. So, X out.

X sat on his recharge station staring up at the ceiling.

"Yo, X!"

X sat up.

"Oh, hey Zero…," X trailed off.

"Hey X somethin' wrong?"

"Well," X started," "It's just that-"

X was cut off by a large alarm going off throughout Hunter Base.

"Attention all hunters," the alarm said, "Mavericks have escaped from Maverick Prisons all over Able city! All hunters, report to your acquired zones IMEDIETLY!"

"Guess we better get going, huh?" Zero said.

X nodded and followed Zero out the door.

The whole city was in chaos. Mavericks. Mavericks everywhere! Strangely though not only Mavericks were there but also drones that seemed to be built only for causing chaos and destruction only. Some hunters called them mindless drones because all they did was just shoot their weapons randomly and everywhere. They didn't even try to aim. So, as turned out, it was little effective. They ended up shooting each other more than anyone else. So it was kind of entertaining to look at.

"_X, Zero, do you copy?"_

"Roger that Alia," X said.

"What's our next order?" Zero finished.

"_X, you are needed to take the new experimental Ride Armor down to-"_

"Wait," X started, "THE new experimental Ride Armor?!"

"_What other new experimental Ride Armor do we have? What kind of stupid question is that?! Anyway, yes X, THE new Ride Armor."_

"…Then what?" X asked.

"_Oh! Right uh… sorry. You need to take the new EX-16 Ride Armor to the downtown area where ice breathing robots are freezing everyone and everything. Break the ice AFTER defeating the icebots in that area."_

"Roger!" X stated and bolted to the Mech storage area.


End file.
